


Skull of the Ski School

by Taupefox59



Series: Fusion-Verse Drabbles [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kon is Fred, Tim is Velma, pre-boot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion drabble where Tim is Velma and Kon is Fred. Together they fight crime!</p><p>Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skull of the Ski School

**Author's Note:**

> I was going back through my old documents and I found some stuff that's old that I never posted, so I figured I'd do that now.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

      Tim pushed up her thick, chunky glasses, and pulled at her very orange sweater, “It was obvious once we found out that the so-called ghost only ever appears in the attic.” She began.  
      Kon adjusted his equally orange ascot and shot her a winning smile. He stepped forward towards the police and the recently unmasked “Skull of the Ski School”. He continued the explanation where she left off, “That was how we knew it couldn't actually be Mr. Jorganson. The ghost was really a hologram being projected from the top floor, and he hasn't been able to climb the stairs ever since he lost his leg.”  
      “That's when we realized it could only Mrs. Halten.” Tim picked it back up, “She is the only one who knows how to run the projection, and also has keys to the attic!”  
The grizzled Mr. Jorganson gave them a grateful smile. “I can't thank you kids enough for saving my Ski Resort. We never could have cracked this case without you.”  
       “I would have gotten away with it!” Mrs. Halten screeched from her position, handcuffed between a pair of police officers, “If it wasn't for you meddling kids, and your mangy dog, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
